


teachings

by DeadlyHuggles



Series: mcyt oneshots (or multishots, i'm bad at being consistent) [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, because of Schlatt, i thought about this fic yesterday and speedran it, slight trigger warning for a mention of abuse, tubbo does some reflecting but still isn't very good at making decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyHuggles/pseuds/DeadlyHuggles
Summary: Tubbo reflects. the adults on the smp have taught him a lot over the years and wars. if only one of them had taught him when to stop trusting others.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone
Series: mcyt oneshots (or multishots, i'm bad at being consistent) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044822
Kudos: 38





	teachings

**Author's Note:**

> have  
> i'm honestly so tired. i've got several fics in the work, including an update to my on going story, but they are all getting long and no where close to done :/  
> so have this

Tubbo knew what he was.

He had no delusions of adulthood and grandeur like Tommy. He knew they were children soldiers, stuck in an endless cycle of wars they didn't ask for.

He wasn't naïve like he was when he'd joined. He learned. The people around him taught him some important lessons.

Eret taught him to trust easily but give his allegiance and forgiveness in halves. He'd never forget the smile on Eret's face when he gave up his crown, eyes shining the same way they did when he earned it. The splash of potions in the final control room rang almost as loud in his ears as the clang of swords when they fought side-by-side in the final war. He'd never forget the promises of friendship Eret made and the promises of allegiance Eret broke.

Niki taught him to be patient and sweet. He could not forgive like she did, he had not forgotten Eret's lessons, but he could be kind anyway. He could be a support in times of need, he could be someplace safe to return to. It's a shame he never learned from her when to stand up and fight with everything he had. It's a shame she never taught him to be angry like her.

Schlatt taught him how to stay silent, to pretend like he hated what he desperately needed and wanted what he abhorred more than anything. Bruises and cuts were easy reminders that there were worse things out there than being apart from his friends. He learned to fold easily and satisfy quickly. He'd never forget the price of being caught.

Technoblade taught him how to lie. To say he was over it before his wounds even healed. Techno taught him to always expect a price in return for help, to expect betrayal at every turn. The burns that covered his entire right side, that nearly took his sight, made sure he never forgot.

Wilbur taught him that fighting with your words only worked when your enemy was willing to indulge. Wilbur taught him that what happened to him and Tommy was natural, that they were useful only as they were, as child soldiers, as the makers of drugs, as spies giving everything they had and more. That it was good for him to let himself be used. And then he taught him that there were no happy endings for heroes as he blew up his home with sparks of insanity in his eyes.

Dream taught him that to fold and back down and be obedient was good. And to be good for Dream meant Dream’s favor on him and his people. Dream also taught him that being obedient would get his friendships destroyed just like Eret’s were, until he had no people, no city, no home.

Philza taught him that lashing out would ruin his friendships as well. That being proactive, and not waiting for threats to come but attacking them first, would destroy his home just as much as doing nothing.

Yes, Tubbo had learned a lot from the people around him. And he would continue to learn until he could exist in peace with his friends by any means. Surely someone would have the answers. He just had to keep looking and keep learning.

Tubbo glanced up at Jack with a wide smile, Tommy by his side.

He held out his hand to Jack, “Welcome to Snowchester Mr. Manifold! I hope you find a safe home here.”

Perhaps Jack could teach him something as well.

**Author's Note:**

> and another thank you to my wonderful beta reader who was very patient with me in helping me figure out good usage and also demanded i included more wilbur.


End file.
